1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes an image display substrate including a display area provided with an image display function, a counter substrate provided to face the image display substrate, and a flexible wiring board electrically connected to the image display substrate. The flexible wiring board is joined to an edge portion of the image display substrate. In such a display device, a configuration has been known in which the flexible wiring board is bent to realize the miniaturization of the device, as disclosed in, for example, JP 2003-280542 A.
Here, it is expected to further miniaturize the display device while ensuring the size of the display area. Moreover, when an edge portion of the substrate of the display device is bent to achieve the miniaturization, it is desirable that a strain occurring in the bent portion is small.